T-Shirt
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Ketika Shiro mengenakan T-Shirt milik Kuroh/ my first fic in this fandom/Kuroh x Shiro/ RnR please


**K © GORA & GOHANDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T-SHIRT © FayRin D Fluorite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen ai, Male x Male, typo, miss typo, OOC dsb.**

 **Rate : T+, semi M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first fic in this fandom. Hope you like it ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering alarm menggema di sebuah ruangan gelap. Hanya beberapa _beep_ tajam sebelum sebuah tangan menekan tombol untuk mematikannya. Kuroh terhenyak bangun, mengusap matanya dan menguap. Hampir terjungkal saat menuruni ranjangnya pelahan, tidak ingin menganggu teman tidurnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali menguap. Berdiri untuk memakai baju dan mencuci muka tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Kuroh mengambil jaketnya dan menatap gundukan di bawah selimut, senyum kecil tersungging. Beberapa hari ini benar-benar terasa damai. Damai karena tidak ada _Baka Neko_ yang selalu menganggu dan menempel terus pada Shiro.

Sudah dua hari kucing itu menginap di tempat Ana. Setelah insiden di menara Mihashira Neko semakin akrab dengan _si raja merah_ , dan itu cukup menguntungkan untuknya. Paling tidak, untuk sementara dia tidak akan direpotkan dengan keberisikan kucing itu. Dan tentu tidak ada yang menganggu saat kebersamaan-nya dengan Shiro.

Kuroh mengikat rambutnya, berjalan menuju _genkan._ Memakai sepatunya dan menutup pintu tanpa suara. Dia termasuk _morning person,_ suka bangun pagi dan memulai aktivitasnya lebih awal disaat orang lain masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Memasak adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi. Membuat hidangan untuk seluruh penghuni kamar adalah tugasnya. Dan hari ini dia ingin berbelanja bahan untuk membuat _Donburi_ , mengingat Shiro yang sangat menyukai nasi.

Kuroh menuruni tangga dan berjalan keluar gedung asrama. Untuk berbelanja dia tidak perlu sampai keluar dari pulau, karena di Pulau Sekolah sudah menyediakan fasilitas _convinence store_ tak jauh dari asrama _._ Kuroh menyusuri _boulevard_ dan beberapa gedung untuk sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk berbelanja, lalu kembali lagi ke asrama. Kuroh ingin bergegas. Hari ini Shiro mengajar di kelas pagi. Kuroh tidak mau jika masakannya terlambat _yang membuat Shiro jadi ikut-ikutan terlambat juga.

** **FayRin** **

Kuroh membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Ruangan itu masih gelap menandakan _roomate_ nya masih tertidur _._ Kantung plastik berisi daging dan sayuran diletakkan diatas meja dapur, sebelum dia kembali ke kamar tidur untuk membuka jaket. Dia melirik gundukan di bawah selimut masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih sama seperti 30 menit yang lalu saat dia meninggalkannya. Kuroh mendesah, berjalan menuju ranjang lalu menarik selimut, menunjukan sosok tanpa busana yang masih meringkuk memeluk bantal. "Ayo, pemalas. Waktunya bangun."

Hanya gumaman yang dia terima. Kuroh melangkah ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu Shiro bergerak. Gumaman itu menandakan Shiro sudah bangun dan dia tidak akan menunggu kekasihnya itu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Saat Kuroh melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Shiro sudah bangun dan sedang ribut di dapur. Kuroh dapat mendengar suara gaduh gelas yang beradu dengan sendok, agaknya Shiro tengah membuat teh atau semacamnya, mengingat Shiro tidak bisa memasak.

Kuroh menggosok wajahnya dan merapikan diri sekejap sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Hendak bertanya apa yang Shiro buat. Pertanyaan itu tertelan di tenggorokannya begitu dia melihat sosok kekasihnya, mendadak panas berkumpul di bawah perutnya.

Alih-alih Shiro mengenakan bajunya sendiri, Shiro justru memakai salah satu _t-shirt_ milik Kuroh. Benar _t-shirt_ itu pas di tubuh Kuroh, tapi terlihat kebesaran untuk tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Kuroh bisa melihat kerah kedodoran yang merosot turun ke salah satu pundak mulus. Panjangnya yang mencapai hampir setengah paha. Menunjukan sebagian besar kulit telanjang yang halus. Rambut perak berantakan pasca bangun tidur. Dan mata sayu berkabut kantuk. Ingatkan rahang Kuroh untuk menutup sebelum rahang itu jatuh ke lantai. Matanya enggan berkedip melihat panampilan erotis Shiro di pagi hari yang dingin.

Sebuah lengan terangkat untuk mencapai kabinet di atas kepala, menunjukan kulit telanjang yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan Kuroh bergerak maju sebelum kepalanya bisa memikirkannya. Tubuh besar menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kecil, mendorongnya membentur meja. Lengan bergerilya di sepanjang paha, merambat hingga ke pangkal. Jari-jari lain menyusup di bawah _t-shirt_ membelai apa yang tersembunyi di sana.

Shiro mendesah, memiringkan kepala untuk memudahkan kecupan mendarat di sepanjang lehernya. Perhatiannya kini terbagi antara teh di depannya atau pria yang sedang mencumbu di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, istriku. Kau sedang bergairah pagi ini?" Shiro mencoba menggoda Kuroh yang biasanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Agaknya kali ini tidak berhasil karena hanya gumaman 'hmm' yang dia dapat.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu begini?" Shiro memejamkan mata menikmati cumbuan disepanjang lehernya.

"Hm, kau memakai bajuku."

Shiro mendengus, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga dia bisa berbalik menghadap Kuroh. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanyanya menahan getaran saat jari-jari Kuroh mengembara di pahanya agak tinggi.

"Terlihat seksi untukmu." Satu ciuman panjang dilabuhkan Kuroh. Ini agak gawat, Kuroh tidak bisa berhenti.

Shiro tertawa dan menggeleng. "Aku ada kelas pagi."

Dan Kuroh tidak menerima penolakan. "Kau bisa agak terlambat sesekali."

"Hey!"

Sebelum menerima protes, Kuroh melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggul Shiro, dengan mudah mengangkat Shiro kembali ke ranjang. Menahan erangan _si perak_ dengan ciuman.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay... kenalkan aku author baru disini ^^ panggil saja aku Fay. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Aku suka banget ama Kuroh x Shiro. Sejak pertama nonton K tahun 2015 lalu, aku langsung suka ama mereka. tapi pas mau nyari asupan mereka susah banget karen jarang ada yang buat :" makanya Fay beranikan diri buat fic tentang mereka.**

 **Btw sedikit curcol, fic ini sangat istimewa bagi Fay karena di fic ini Fay mengubah diksi Fay 180 derajat sangat berbeda dari diksi yang biasa Fay gunakan di karya2 Fay sebelumnya. Bener2 Fay rombak abis karena Fay lagi belajar bikin diksi yang bagus. Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Adakah diantara kalian yang bersedia memberi Fay review? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. See u...**


End file.
